casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
You Are Your Only Limit
"You Are Your Only Limit" is the 1026th episode of Casualty and the 22nd episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "The Stag, the Dog and the Sheep" and followed by "Binge Britain". The episode was directed by Seán Gleeson and written by Dana Fainaru. Synopsis The day of Elle's tribunal arrives, and Connie is preparing to take Grace with her in order to remind Elle of her mistakes. However, Sam arrives shortly after and is appalled that Connie is simply using Grace to strengthen her case. He reluctantly agrees to join her, as the three make their way to the tribunal hall. Once there, Connie meets with her legal aid, Seeta. Elle arrives with Jacob and Dylan shortly after and they convene before heading inside. Elsewhere, a teenage boy named Jack is taking his younger brother Elliott to school. However, Jack is shocked when Elliott suddenly gets a nosebleed and vomits up blood, prompting him to call an ambulance. Elliott is brought into the ED and is reluctant to let any of the medics treat him, but Robyn manages to get through to him, proving her good bedside manner with children. Meanwhile, David gets a doll as practice for Robyn from the maternity ward that does everything that a real baby would. However, the added responsibility makes an already busy shift even more stressful for her. Back at the tribunal hall, the hearing begins and everyone is surprised to learn that Gabriel O'Shaughnessy will be chairing the meeting, a renown cardiothoracic surgeon. First to give their statement is agency nurse Amira Zafar who has been called to give her recollection of events on the day of the helicopter crash. Although she attempts to defend Elle, Seeta carefully words her questions so she can do nothing but condemn her. She eventually says that Dylan had commented on the day that she'd not been ventilated. When Dylan is questioned, he reluctantly states that he would have intubated Grace. Robyn continues to treat Elliott and he blames the nosebleed on having had a fall. However, his brother questions why he didn't call him as they're mother isn't at home. Elliott tells them that Jack didn't hear him as he had music playing with his friends round. Robyn speaks to Jack and instructs him to call their mother. In reception, Noel starts taking bets on whether Robyn will succeed at being a good mother for the doll. However, Robyn is more preoccupied after Elliott is trying to find his bag. Eventually she asks the paramedics and Jez gives it to her. As she hands it to him, some dolls fall out and Elliott is quick to inform her that he's just looking after them for a friend. Lily is frustrated when it transpires that their mother hasn't been contacted, buy Robyn is quick to defend Jack and herself. attempts to stem the bleed.]] Back at the hearing, Connie takes to the stand and questions Elle's competence as a doctor. However, O'Shaughnessy tells Connie that everyone is on the receiving end of abuse from patients from time-to-time. When Sam takes Grace out of the room when she begins feeling unwell, O'Shaugnessy suggests that they take a break. During the break, Grace goes to the toilet but in anger of her condition and her mother's behaviour, she smashes one of the bathroom mirrors with her crutch. Things only get worse when she suffers from a seizure and falls to the ground, severing an artery in her neck on one of the pieces of glass. Elle discovers her lying on the bathroom floor bleeding out and acts instantly to save her life. Back in the ED, Robyn continues to balance looking after the doll baby and also attend to Elliott. Elliott eventually admits that the dolls are his and although Lily puts the nosebleed down to an infection, he later sniffs and begins choking. He's taken into resus and Lily extracts a doll's shoe from his nose. Whilst recovering, Elliott tells Robyn that he didn't want to tell Jack that he played with dolls. However, when he does tell Jack he jokes that he knew about it all along, and Robyn is happy to see the two of them playing with them later on. Meanwhile, Iain tells Lily that he's going to see Gemma next week. Elle orders one of the cleaning staff to dial for an ambulance, whilst Connie notices several people rushing down to the toilets. She follows them and is shocked to find Grace on the bathroom floor. Sam arrives and Elle orders him to go and get her a medical kit. Connie assists Elle, and although she objects to Elle using a catheter to stop the bleed, Elle orders her to do what she's told. Elle is able to stabilise Grace and she's taken into the ED by the paramedics. Dylan informs Sam and Connie that Grace has developed epilepsy as a long-term result of her existing head injury. She's taken off to theatre where Sam remains with her, but tells Connie that things will change when she's woken up, angry that she didn't listen to his warnings earlier. Connie chats to Jacob outside the ED and realises that he was the one who called Sam to attend the hearing. He also tells her that if anyone's to blame it's Steph Sims as she drove them off the road. Nevertheless, Connie is still irritated with him and storms off to return to the tribunal. chats to Connie after the hearing.]] Once there, she shares a chat with O'Shaughessy in the lift who is surprised that she hasn't stayed with Grace. When the hearing resumes, Connie tells them to stop the tribunal, and attributes her complaint to personal grief as opposed to negligence on Elle's part. Elle is relieved that it's over and surprised that Connie backed down. As she's about to leave, Elle tells Connie that she's stepping down as Clinical Lead and will be handing the role back over to Connie. Connie tells her that although she would have intubated, she thinks Elle is a great doctor. Connie gets in her taxi to leave and makes a phonecall to the prison to request a visiting order for Steph Sims. Gallery The week before the episode aired, the promotional stills were released. Among these were images of the the events of the tribunal and Robyn's shift in the ED.